Verdad
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Intento de explicación del beso Hameron de Half-Wit. En la serie se ve la parte de House... ¿Qué pasó realmente por la cabeza de Cameron?


_Pequeño short inspirado en el intercambio de opiniones de Laly y Agustina en la parte de spoilers del foro HouseMD  
Es un mísero intento de justificar lo injustificable. El beso hameron de los vagos de los escritores.  
Pero tal vez me quede bonico, jajajaja._

Muy bien. Había perdido el sorteo, y le tocaba a ella ser la que convenciera a House de dejarles estudiar su caso. Ahora no podía echarse atrás, ¿no?

Controló su respiración, repasando a toda velocidad la excusa y luego de unos segundos, entró al despacho de su jefe.

-¿Han hecho el PET?

-No.

-¿Vienes por mis sentimientos? Porque me los dejé en los otros pantalones.

Cameron abrió la carta que había preparado, y la colocó sobre el escritorio, aparentando indiferencia.

-Es una carta de recomendación. Estoy aplicando para un trabajo en Penn.

-Gracias por escribirla tú misma. Seguramente mis pensamientos están bellamente expresados- repuso él, firmándola.

-Gracias por firmarla. Me ahorra el tener que falsificar tu firma- respondió ella, colocando la carta en un sobre. House la miraba de una forma extraña. ¿Calculadora?

-Aléjate de Weiss. Llora con sus pacientes. Sostiene sus manos mientras mueren. No le gustarás.

La inmunóloga lo miró curiosa, intentando ignorar esa sensación extraña en el estómago. Maldito nerviosismo. Ellos sólo querían salvarle la vida, no era un crimen federal.

-Me refiero a tu nueva faceta de desinterés en el cáncer.

Ahí estaba. El golpe que esperaba desde que entró al despacho.  
Toda su máscara de mujer dura se cayó a pedazos.

-Pensé que te gustaría- respondió, resistiendo la tentación de bajar la cabeza.

-Veinte segundos. Bastante bien.

-¿Para qué?

-Para pasar de desalmada a ser humano.

Cameron se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué demonios sabía él de ser humano? A él no le importaba nada, nada de lo que Foreman, Chase y ella estaban dispuestos a hacer para salvarle. ¿Dónde estaba el médico brillante que nunca se daba por vencido?

-¿Realmente quieres irte?  
Allí estaba, de pie a unos pasos de ella.  
Y las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina.

-Si no estás aquí, no le veo el punto a quedarme.  
Se pateó mentalmente por dar esa respuesta. Tonta, tonta, tonta.  
La aguja le pesaba mil kilos dentro del bolsillo de la bata.  
_"Sólo viniste a pedirle una muestra de sangre. ¡Hazlo ya!"_

-No estoy muerto aún.

Esa frase disparó mil pensamientos en un segundo.

Esa frase hizo que se suspendiera en el aire todo razonamiento coherente.

No, él no se podía morir sin que ella… sin que ellos…

Y Cameron comenzó a avanzar hacia él, ignorando sus preguntas y sus débiles intentos de romper con la descarga eléctrica que ambos percibían por la cercanía del cuerpo del otro.

Ella lo besa. Primero con cautela, como tanteando hasta donde la va a dejar llegar. Él cierra los ojos y le responde, profundizando el beso y haciendo que de repente, dentro de la oficina haga mil grados más.

La parte consciente de su cerebro regresa luego de unos segundos, y atontada, lleva la mano al bolsillo. La sangre. Necesita la sangre para diagnosticarle, para salvarle la vida.  
Para que el primer beso no sea el último.

Él no es tonto, y le toma la muñeca con fuerza, alzándola para poder verla.  
-Es de puta besar y apuñalar, ¿no te parece?

Ella tampoco es tonta, y no va a explicarle que lo que entendió no era precisamente así. Elige en cambio, contraatacar:  
-Tú devolviste el beso.

Touché.

-No quería que murieras sin saber cómo se siente- le espetó él, quitándole la jeringa- A decir verdad, ninguna mujer debería morir sin saberlo…

-Sólo necesitamos un poco de tu sangre…- Cameron se odió al oír qué tan lastimera sonaba esa frase.

-Los labios de Foreman y Chase no se van a acercar a mi, ahora que conozco tu plan.

-Hay una enfermera abajo, a punto de arriesgar su trabajo para robar la sangre que te extrajiste ayer.

"No ha sido nada, Allison" se repetía mentalmente, concentrándose en componer su rostro. "Nada en absoluto"

-¡Soy el paciente número 020406, bajo el nombre de Luke N. Laura!- House parecía exasperado, pero la inmunóloga no se sentía ni un poco mal por eso. Él se lo había buscado- Hay un vial lleno de sangre allí, con escáners, tomografías y todo lo que necesitan.

Satisfecha consigo misma, Cameron emprendió su camino hacia la puerta.  
Había cumplido con su cometido, y con creces.

-Y si necesitas una muestra de semen, vuelve sin la aguja.

Intentando ignorar ese tirón en el estómago, siguió hasta la puerta.

Le salvarían. Eso es todo lo que debía importarle, la única verdad de todo lo que había ocurrido dentro de ese despacho.


End file.
